The Storm
by Scorpina
Summary: The Brawlers have been taken, but now the question remains, where have they gone and what is to be done with them? Some Neo Heroes have taken matters into their own hands, in hopes of finding the Brawlers before Garou and Melee do. After all, they are the true targets!
1. Chapter 1

The storm.

Chapter 1

He searched high and low for them. Metal Bat remembered that Knuckle wanted to train with him on using a weapon in battle. He admired his technique from afar and figured that other weapons would work just as well or whatever the street debris was available to use. They were going to go over it today, however Bad hasn't seen either Brawler.

He ventured to the cafeteria, if anything, the brothers would be here if not on patrol.

"Hey, have any of you seen Street or Knuckle?"

"Not since yesterday, they left with Evo to do something important."

Metal Bat knew something was a miss now, the brothers were gone and they wouldn't be missing for a day, they were good at calling in their locations too. "This ain't right." He said. "Wait, has Evo come back?"

The Neo Heroes Bad spoke to shook their heads no. "No one has seen him either,"

This was starting to worry Bad, he decided to go to the source of it all. Accel. His hands were full at the moment, constant calls from people who were complaining about the Neo Heroes refusing help from the Association, it was the headache he didn't need at the moment. Bad was about to add to it, there was no other choice. "Accel!" he called.

"Bad, I can't right now."

"You got to, the Brawlers are missing, and so is Evo."

"What!" came the voice of Ran and Shaw. They were just walking by in the halls when they heard Bad announce the brothers' sudden disappearance. "How long?"

"A day… but it's not like them to be gone a day, they normally call, right?"

"Check the room, make sure they took their devices with them!" Ran announced.

Shaw rushed to the sleeping quarters, Ran however pulled Bad out of Accel's office, and he was taking another call and was too preoccupied to care. "Bad, this is serious, tell me when the was the last time you saw them!"

Bad thought it over. "I guess the day before, they went out for a walk or something, yet came back and decided to go talk to Evo. About what, I dunno man."

Shaw was quick to return. "They didn't take their things, their cellphones are on the side of the dressers. This isn't like them at all!" Shaw appeared worried now.

"We have to call…" Ran however stopped himself. "We can't…" he whispered and then began to think things over.

"Whoa, wait, what's going on here? You two know something?" Bad demanded.

Shaw glared at him, but nodded. "With us NOW" he ordered.

Bad was dragged out of the Neo Heroes base, and then forced down the street. "Whoa, wait, what's going on, where are we going?" he demanded.

Shaw however walked on ahead, he was on his phone making an urgent call. "It's me… you need to pick us up right away. The Brawlers are in danger… it's time." He said and hung up shortly after.

Bad wrenched his arm out of Ran's grasp. "Seriously, what the hell is going on here!" he demanded. "What are you two rambling about? Who were you talking to!?"

The brothers looked to each other before they turned to Bad. "We haven't quite been honest with you, nor to the other Neo Heroes to say the least…" Ran said with great uncertainty, he turned to Shaw who stepped forward and gave a sigh.

"Bad… We've worked together before. You know be better as Silverfang…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"HUH!" His jaw hit the ground. Bad stared at Shaw in disbelief. "Nah… you… you can't be… Silverfang, he's what… 80?!"

"88 but whose counting now?" he said with a grin.

Bad shook his head to it all. "You… how?" he demanded.

"We don't have time to explain." Ran said. "By the way, I'm really his brother… Bomb…"

"Seriously, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

"Not now…" said Bang, just as a drone dropped from the sky. "We have to go, there isn't much time and we need to do something before they do…"

"Who?"

"Garou and Melee. You coming or not?"

Bad froze, he hesitated as the two entered the platform on the drone, however he couldn't ignore the call for help. He jumped on just as it was taking off the ground…

#

He didn't know where he was going, let alone who Silverfang called. Yet he looked down and watched the cities go by. Bad was rather amazed to it all, yet he found Bang and Bomb in deep discussion. "It happened so fast, let's recall what we know so far…" said Bomb.

Bang nodded. "Evo, clone of Dr. Genus, from the house of evolution, to my knowledge he is on our side, however with recent actions, he has gone missing along with Street and Knuckle Brawler, which has me to believe one of two things, he has betrayed us… or someone he trusted betrayed him."

"I think he got betrayed, out of all the time he could have taken the Brawlers out, he would have done so before they woke up. He wouldn't have dared to let them out into the world if he was trying to keep them a secret from Melee and Garou. He must have been turned against…"

"But who was helping him? Did Accel say anything?"

Bomb pondered, the brothers fell deep into thought until Bad muttered. "Didn't he act funny that day he went to City B with Accel? He appeared excited about something…"

He froze as Bang and Bomb stared at him. "City B, that's where the blood was found!" said Bang.

"Whoa, so we're going to city B now?" asked Bad.

"No, we're going to see Dr. Genus, the original Dr. Genus, but we are going to try and be discreet about this."

#

They arrived in City W.

Bad paused as he stared at the Takoyaki shop. "Uh… guys?" Bad asked with great uncertainty. But they pulled him through the door. The three stood there as a gorilla paused from his cooking. He merely peered out before nudging his head towards the basement. With that, the three went to the door and down the steps.

By the time they reached the bottom. Genus was there and using a whiteboard writing down in great detail of the matter at hand. "Shit…" Bad said aloud.

Genus turned yet froze. "Bang…" he said with great uncertainty.

"We need the help, it's best we get who we can trust. We don't have time to argue the details either. What do you know Genus?"

He sighed aloud. "Evo is dead. I found him with multiple gunshot wounds and one through the temple of his head. His body was dumped in the outskirts of the abandon district in City Z. The Brawlers are nowhere to be found, I can only assume that Quantum has taken them to 106."

"Uh…." Bad said with great confusion.

"Listen, the Brawlers were cloned by Evo as an apology gift to Melee, however a clone by the name of 106 has decided to use them as bait to get Melee and Garou, he wants their genetics." Genus explained. "He want them to breed new test subjects, I only learned recently of this breeding program he wants to establish. However, I fear that the Brawlers will be caught in the crossfire. We have to get them out before Garou and Melee learn of what has happened. I fear they may have caught wind of this…"

"Do we have any idea where 106 is doing his tests?" Bomb asked.

Genus sighed. "He is without a doubt one of my more craftier clones. He nearly killed me as proof of that."

"Nearly?" Bad asked.

Genus nodded. He turned his attention to a small sink at the back of the basement. There he washed up, removing the make up he wore and revealing the nearly purplish hue skin hidden under the layer. He took out his contacts and revealed himself to Bad. "Shit… you look like Zombieman!"

"Indeed, I lived because of his genetics… wait… why didn't I see this before?!"

"Genus?" Bang asked.

"It's clear now, the reason why he is doing these tests. He is trying to create the ultimate being… Himself! He wants to turn himself into a powerful creature that no one can stop! That's the reason, he isolating the best genetic materials to collect!"

"Uh…" Bad muttered.

"It matters not to you now, what matters is this, we know his mindset. Now, we have to find his location." Genus turned the whiteboard over and revealed a map of the cities. There were various areas he pinned. "He knows better than to stay in one spot, he also knows better not to let good material go to waste. We need to search here, here and here…" Genus explained as he pinned three locations completely polar opposites of each other.

"Those were the last areas where Garou and Melee took down the other clones, aren't they?"

"Indeed, but no material goes to waste, remember that. So he must have a smaller side lab near the sites. Whether or not he has built upon them or has made dummy labs to say the least, they are worth investigating."

"Hey… what will happen to Street and Knuckle?" Bad asked.

Genus sighed to the news. "There are too many probabilities to happen. Yet one I can see occurring, their minds will be erased. They will become blank slates to say the least, have no memory of their sister… and he may use them against her in battle. She won't dare harm them, but they won't know better, and could seriously hurt her."

"Fuck…" muttered Bad. "Where do we start?"

"We need more to assist us, we are but four against a legion. 106 is very capable, very smart to say the least. Quantum has special blood, they are able to make perfect clones as if they came from my own blood. Clones don't tend to clone themselves for they are not perfect, they only degrade and become weaker the more they attempt to make more of themselves."

"Who else can we turn to then?" Bad asked. "Who else knows we are doing this?!"

Genus sighed. "No one, but, perhaps there is someone who can help," he said offhandedly. But then a darkened look came over him. "I think I can narrow down where the Brawlers are… will you await for me here?" he asked.

"Genus… I don't like that look in your eyes!" warned Bang.

"Rest assured, I will be quick. Remain here until I get back. Bad, run interference if Melee or anyone in the family calls upon you to ask about the brothers." He demanded.

"Wait what?!"

With that, Genus went up the stairs. Bad froze as he turned to Bang and Bomb. "Okay… since we got time now… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"Again, not enough time, for now, let's focus on the map and possible locations. Let's think this out until Genus returns!"

As Bang and Bomb went to the map, Bad couldn't help but feel he was in over his head!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The blood was easy to clean off. Quantum has done it time and time again, and has perfected the process. There wasn't a drop to be found nor body to be discovered. Despite the hospitals 'renovations' it was he who made this appear, he managed to convince the staff that it was an edition being added, when in reality, it was the perfect place to lure those who do not suit his master's image. He has rid many clones himself all for the sake of 106.

The man inspired him.

Despite being one of the first ever created, Quantum has seen clones come and go, but none were as ambitious as 106.

He carried the flame the former master, evolution of not the world, but himself. "Imagine, we will be the superior beings to rule over these monkeys! We will harness the power and strength of the greatest of creatures, we will become the masters of the world, only then, would they join us, follow us and allow our great intellect to rule over them like kings! The others were too cocky to turn humans at such a rate, no, evolution favors those who dare to take the risk upon themselves!" he remembered 106 stating. Since then, he has followed him without fail.

Quantum has used his pull at the hospitals to convince the other clones that were against the cause, he was indeed on their side. Evo was the toughest to convince. But he had to play him carefully. After all, Evo has connections to the Neo Heroes, one wrong move and they could swoop in and break apart the plan that has been years in the making. No, he had to swoon him. What better way to do so than the discovery of a lifetime.

He found the blood of the Brawlers deep within an odd room in the hospital. The Hero Metal Knight once funded this establishment by allowing staff to test his latest technologies. The fridge that kept the Brawler blood vital was a wonder in itself, he nearly took the contents to pass them along to 106. Yet, instead it was insisted that it be given to Evo.

Both 106 and Quantum knew Evo was trying to play spy, he was the one who provided them details about the Neo Heroes from the inside, yet nothing really to contribute to the cause. The only thing his information allowed them to know is if they were near any of their hidden labs. Yet, the Neo Heroes were kept in the dark on their plans and knew little about the House of Evolution.

Evo also was perfect at cloning anything and everything. Given the proper means and materials, he could clone in his sleep. He takes great care in the offerings and ensures anything he creates is tended to with great respect. The Brawlers were going to be a peace offering to Melee and Garou. It may not appease Garou so much, yet to have his mate happy would be enough to convince him to back down and leave the remaining clones be.

It only it was that simple.

Quantum smiled as he strolled down the halls once more. He needed to get the other clones and Dr. Genus. The former members will no longer hunt down his master 106 if they are taken down first.

Yet, as he turned the corner in the 'under construction' section, he saw a man standing down at the end of the halls.

It made his blood run cold.

He stood there rather confidently, his arms behind his back as he awaited for Quantum to grace him with his presence. He froze at the sight, however he tried to play innocent.

"2… it's been a while…"

"Dr. Genus… It has. I have done will for myself as you can see. I am a doctor just as you were but I am helping many people…"

"You've killed many as well. Don't think I am unaware of your actions, Quantum." Genus sighed. "It has come to my attention that you have been assisting 106 for some time… I am here to stop it once and for all."

A sickening grin came over him. "I do suppose great minds think alike, do they not? Very well, at least you have saved me the trouble of hunting you!" reaching into his doctor's coat, he pulled out a small handgun with a silencer. One shot to the heart and Dr. Genus dropped. "That was far easier than I though, pity, I just cleaned the halls…" he said as he slowly approached the fallen. He snickered and leaned down over the corpse. "Such a pity, master you had such vision for the world… and now… you have become nothing more than the mere monkeys like those around you!" Just as he stood, Quantum turned his back, yet felt his left foot snag.

Peering down, Dr. Genus had grabbed hold of his ankle!

"Be that… as it may… at least… monkeys have a sense… of what is fair…" Quantum wrenched his foot away just as Dr. Genus slowly got himself up off the ground, on shaky legs. He stood up once more.

His shirt covered in blood. It continued to pour and drip to the ground until it came to a sudden stop.

"No… impossible!" he took the gun once more and shot him between the eyes.

Genus's head snapped back, yet came forward again. The skull broke and shattered, yet as the bullet rejected as the skull reconnected and became whole once more as wound healed over. "I forgot to mention… after that last incident with 106, drastic action took place in order to save my life. I have to thank test 66 for his contribution, but I now understand the hell he endures time and time again…"

Shot after shot Quantum fired into Genus; his arms sockets, hips, feet, hands. No matter how many times he shot him, he kept moving, kept living and stepped closer and closer. His wounds took less time to heal, his movements unhindered until the gun ran out of bullets.

Quantum froze realizing his weapon was of no use, he trembled until he fell on to his knees and begged for mercy. "No, please Master! It's… it's all a big misunderstanding! 106… he… he threatened to kill me!"

There was no look of sympathy on Genus, instead a half smile came over him. "Time is of the essence… where did you take the Brawlers?"

The clone froze, he stammered over his words. "I… I can't. Please, master. I cannot die… I am a good doctor, I treat children!"

"Indeed, I have seen your contributions to society, rest assured, you assist me now. I promise you, 106 will not kill you."

The clone still refused to answer. With a sigh, Genus said. "Well then, I guess we have to do this the old fashion way…" he was so quick, reaching into his jacket, he took out a syringe and injected it into Quantum. His eyes rolled back as he collapsed to the floor…

#

He was out for five minutes.

It was a low dosage, and all Genus really needed to get him into a secured room. It just so happened Quantum kept a surgery room in the renovated section of his secret base. It took look time to get him on to the table and strap him down. Also, every Genus needed was within his grasp.

How unfortunate for Quantum.

He came too shortly after Genus went over the tools. He struggled in his binds, just as a look of panic came over him. "Good, you're awake. Now, as I said. I don't have much time for this, so I will make this quick and painful to say the least…"

"Master! Master, please, I cannot speak of it… 106…"

"Do you believe he will come and save you now? Does he know you are in danger…" Genus paused as he took notice of the cameras, a small smile came over him. "Apparently so, but you are also disposable. Despite your blood ability, he has cloned all he needs from you hasn't he?"

Quantum began to appear pale. "Yes, you realize that now too haven't you? So, with that being said, tell me… where is he?" Genus asked in a gentle tone.

The clone refused to answer. "Such a shame, you were always eager to please, weren't you? Very well then…" Genus began to put on gloves, he looked over the tools however he bypassed many of them and opted for a briefcase he brought with him. Within were needles, many of them filled with concoctions yet all remarkably clear. "I'll start with this one first…" He took it from the case and checked the contents, the needle worked fine, with a single push he would be able to administer the liquids. He approached Quantum who began to panic.

"Master… master what are you doing?!"

The needle struck!

Right into his heart, Quantum screamed as Genus pushed the plunger, the contents emptied and were now coursing through his prisoner. "That… is a truth serum. It will take mere moments for it to take effect…" He turned back to the briefcase and another needle was selected. "This here… this one I was made aware of by Evo before his death. I learned that 106 has developed a weapon against Garou and his kin, so I have created one of my own… it affects clones mainly, especially those that I have created… Now… I am going to wait until the truth serum takes hold. Which should be now… Did you take Knuckle and Street to 106 yourself?"

There was a look of pain and anguish on the face of Quantum, he tried to hide his discomfort but couldn't. He was in agony as he tried to contain himself, but then, he erupted. "YES!"

"See, was that so difficult… I forgot to mention a little additive to the mixture. The longer you hold the truth… the more pain you endure. So it's better to not fight me on this… Now, where did you take them?"

He tried to resist, but he couldn't hold back as long. "City D… outskirts… to an old lab that Metal Knight had but abandoned!"

"Good… are they there now?"

"Yes! But he was going to move them to his main lab… in city R."

"City R? What does he plan on using the Brawlers for?"

The clone was sweating, struggling to try and contain the truth. Yet he screamed out in pain. "HE'S ERASING THEIR MEMORIES TO USE THEM AGAINST MELEE!" he roared. "He will erase everything they have gathered from the beginning since waking up, he is going to clear their minds of every memory they had of their past too and make them nothing more than his obedient servants!"

Genus froze to the news. "How long will that take to accomplish?"

Suddenly, a twisted grin came over Quantum. He suddenly began to laugh. "It's already started… the injection I gave them… it was the start of the mind bleaching… it won't be long… it won't be long!" he said. But his laughter began to grow more and more crazed. Genus sighed to it all, he will get nothing more out of him.

"Very well then…" With that, he no longer needed him. Genus was quick on the draw as he began to stab the clone in various parts of his body with needles, all filled with a black liquid. The laughter stopped as Quantum suddenly came to his sense.

He froze as he appeared to have felt the injections spread. "M…Master…"

"Can't say you didn't have this coming… Quantum. You disappoint me." Genus turned his back as the serums spread throughout the clone, turning the skin black as he slowly began to decay.

"Master… MASTER PLEASE! GGGGAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Genus walked out without seeing the final result. But he could hear Quantum scream in agony, cursing his name as he slowly died on the table.

How unfortunate for Quantum, he wasn't the first nor last being to curse Genus's name as they died. It didn't bother him the least bit.

He would wait until the decay process is done before disposing of the clone himself. He let out a sign as he tried to plan the next move. If the Brawlers have indeed lost all memory of their past and that of their sister, can they still be saved?

Of course they can, Genus stopped thinking such terrible things. Venturing back into the room, he found what remained of Quantum, he appeared nothing more than burnt remains. Still, everything must be disposed of. Genus took his time cleaning the room and disposing of the body in the crematorium Quantum had made. With the body burned, he tossed in his bloody clothing and changed into clean ones.

The journey back to City W must be quick. He has to inform the others of what he has learned…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They were quick to arrive.

The clones he sent to retrieve the Brawlers were swift to complete their task. They wheel in the brothers who remained unconscious, a disturbing smile slowly crept over the face of 106. Those who brought them in were quickly dismissed; he wanted to be alone with his prize catch.

He stood over them, marveling at their body structure and already began to formulate plans for the brothers. "Master was always fascinated with this family's DNA. Your sister was indeed a surprise with adaptability abilities of her own, but that only awoken thanks to Garou's influence on her. But now… you two are like blank slates…" he said with a twisted grin on his lips. "It won't be long now, Quantum has served me well. The injection should take all memories you possessed from the time of the awakening. But now, to give you new ones…"

He worked on a device for such an occasion. Placing fiber optic wires onto the brows of the brothers, he connected to their brain waves and accessed their past memories. He was able to rewrite them from the computer. He implanted the notion that Melee is dead, however, the monster that killed her was able to take possession of her body, making it their own. Garou is still on his hero hunt, and has taken a shine to this monstrous female and have started to breed an army to fight against mankind.

That would be convincing enough for the brothers to take action.

106 knows it won't be long until Melee and Garou come to him, he was aware that someone witnessed Quantum and a small legion of clones take the unconscious brothers from the hospital. Word will soon arrive to the human monster and his mate.

But first, the memories.

106 hit the button as the machines hummed and glowed as the memories were implanted. He watched the looks of anger, pain and sadness etch over the faces of the twins, their fists clenched for vengeance, their teeth gritted in anger, then the scream of pain. Either from the memories going into their heads, or the howls of agony to the sight of their sister's death came all the more real to them. 106 spent time on fabricating such thoughts, they have to be perfect to convince them.

When finished, he allowed them to rest. Removing and hiding the devices, 106 waited for the brothers to wake again. That in itself took two hours, he passed the time by watching surveillance videos. He did enjoy watching Quantum at work, and just so happened to witness someone confronting him. "Oh? Master has gotten involved now has he?" he muttered.

A smile crept over his lip as Quantum fired a bullet right into the heart of the former house of evolution. He believed the matter to be over with, as Quantum must have spoken ill over the corpse. Yet, before he could look away, he saw the arm move from the former master.

"What… is this…" he whispered.

Genus stood again!

"Impossible, even I saw him get shot in the heart, he's not wearing armor is he?"

Yet the more he watched, he more he realized the truth. Dr. Genus must have found a way to obtain the regeneration of Subject 66. It was the only explanation! He was shot multiple times, yet each strike, the wound began to heal faster, he was no longer hindered by the pain the bullets caused and was able to catch Quantum off guard.

Genus stuck him with a needle. The contents knocked him out briefly, but from there, he found them in another room.

106 was in aw of his former master, he began to appear like his old self as he strapped down Quantum, possibly interrogating him for information. It all ended, when Genus began to inject the clone with multiple syringes. The contents were unknown, yet Genus didn't remain in the room as the serums entered Quantum. He watched with utter fascination as the body began to turn black into a state of decay or burning of sorts. The clone became nothing more than a husk of his former self. Genus was quick to clean up the room and discard the body.

"Master no longer has a fear of death… so be it. He knows of my skills, but far be it from me to tell him the many ways I can kill him…"

He was about to leave the room when he heard moaning.

The Brawlers were waking up.

"Remarkable recovery rate, even for clones…" he whispered.

He sat near them as their eyes fluttered open. "My head…" moaned Street.

"Where am I?" asked Knuckle.

"Oh than God, I got to you in time!" 106 announced.

The brothers remained on their backs. "Who… who are you?"

"My name… is Evo… Dr. Evo. I got to you just before the human monster did…"

"Human… monster?" Street asked slowly. "Gah! My head…" he paused for a moment, perhaps trying to process the thoughts. He then shook oddly. "… Melee… our sister… Melee… she's… gone" he whispered.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed the other brother appeared rather devastated, the memory must have hit him too. "Sister…" then, his fists clenched in rage. "That damn monster… insulted our sister… desecrated her body and uses it as if it were its own!" he growled.

Looking to Street once more, 106 smiled on the inside as he found the anger and rage growing in him. "Garou… that bastard is working with that disgusting beast too… he's using our sister's image to… breed…" he muttered.

The brothers sat up from the table, both with fire in their eyes. They would tear the world apart to get revenge for what has 'happened' to their beloved sister.

It's just what 106 was hoping for.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please. I do have a solution for you both." He announced.

The brothers glared at him. "Look Evo, we do this our way! The Brawler way. That's no survivors!" warned Knuckle.

"I agree to that, but you must listen. These two monsters are level dragon threats on their own. You will be taking on two dragons, for that, it is better to sedate them before battle. A weakened dragon is far easier to slay is it not?"

"How?" demanded Street.

"Leave it to me, I will get them to a state of weakness, from there. The kill is all yours, I promise."

"Where are they!" demanded Knuckle.

"Easy now, you must bide your time. It won't be long anyways. They are going to come to us!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Genus returned a short time later, rushing down stairs to the basement, he soon found himself with an additional member. 66 showed up out of the blue, yet he appeared rather disinterested. "You're double dipping here? You work for Alley AND the Neo Heroes? Whose side are you really on?!" Zombieman demanded.

"66 now is not the time for bickering, we have little time to save the Brawler brothers before Melee and Garou…"

"They already know." He said. "I just came back from telling them… I am not to tell any of their kids."

Genus froze. "How… You have been following them, haven't you?!" he demanded.

He got a nod. "Snek asked me to as a favor. Looks like his hunch paid off. Melee and Garou are already on it, so there's no need to get involved…" he said and was about to lit a cigarette, until a sudden pause of realization came over him. "Unless that was who 106 was really after."

"You damn fool. HE WANTS GAROU AND MELEE!"

"Genus, now isn't the time to fight, we have no time to worry about petty squabbles, we need to get there before Garou and Melee do. Knowing them, they will have trouble getting the children to stay out of it if they don't know what is happening."

"Fang's right." Said Bad, but then froze as Zombieman stared at him with a look of shock.

"What did you say?" he demanded then turned to 'Shaw' Looking into his eyes, Zombieman froze. "Silverfang?"

He sighed. "Now isn't the time… remember!"

"My brother is right, we have a whole city to search for the Brawlers before Garou and Melee get there. We got to leave now!" demanded Bomb.

"We cannot take the drone either. Alley will now be looking into every electronic device… even my phone will be tracked." Genus explained.

"Not a bad thing, if we need the help…" said Bad.

"We are not bringing the children into this!" protested Genus. "It will be bad enough that Garou and Melee are, but the children cannot be. I refuse to see 106 take possession of any of them. Besides, he is likely in City R. But his lab is hidden. We need to search all abandoned areas where he could set up a lab. But no one… is to go in alone. Understood!" Genus demanded.

"Since when do you call the shots?" questioned Bad.

Genus was about to speak, yet Zombieman slapped Bad upside the head! "It's his clone you idiot! He created him and therefore would have better knowledge as to where it would go, and what it would do!"

"Well said, but we can't just storm in now can we?" asked Silverfang.

"No, we need a plan… but we need to do this on the move," Genus grabbed his keys. "Gentlemen, in the car!"

#

It was an awkward ride to say the least.

Bad was wedged between Silverfang and his brother Bomb. Yet along the way, they had time to explain what happened. "Alley came to us stating she could turn us young again, thanks to the knowledge she acquired from Genus. We accepted, after all, I still have heroes to train and my technique could be passed down to a new generation!" Silverfang explained.

"I went along with it so he wouldn't do anything stupid. He was a little foolish at this age."

"Not THAT foolish!" Bang corrected.

"Still, I've been around you for a while, how could you have passed off as a young thirty something year old!? I mean, you talked a lot like the young guys, and even got this day and age's slang!"

"Oh, that was Suiryu." Bomb said. "Alley hooked his mind up while we were in the youthifying process. He took all his knowledge and mannerisms and they were implanted into our minds so we could 'fit in' as it where. We did a damn good job"

Bad nodded. Yet another problem came to mind. "Why become Neo Heroes?" he asked.

Bang smirked. "After hearing what they wanted to do to Garou and his family, I thought it would be best to be a Neo Hero and keep a close eye on things. I had to be certain they wouldn't harm the family. They go after Garou that's their own stupidity. I am impressed that Garou himself held back… until he attacked HQ…"

"For good reason, he was upset when Melee learned of her brothers being cloned. According to Pac, she was a mess… Garou was pissed that they upset her… still, he could have handled it a lot better…"

"Given the circumstances, it's understandable." Muttered Bomb. "He did fall hard for this woman didn't he?"

Bang laughed. "Indeed, I think she is the best thing to have ever happened to him!"

"Enough with the game of catch up and memory lane!" scolded Zombieman. "We're in City R. We need to divide ourselves and try and find the lab."

The group agreed. "Question is, how do we go about communicating this?" asked Bomb. "If we don't want Alley to know and inform her brothers…"

"I don't think we have much of an option. We need to stay in contact with each other. If anything gentlemen, I rather take the risk in her knowing than to not have any form of communication at all." Genus stated. "Let's go."

They exit the car. Yet as Bad looked about he glared at Genus. "We're in the middle of the goddamn city!" he protested. "You think we can divide and conquer as you say with just the five of us!?"

"I got to admit, I have to agree with Bad on this." Said Zombieman. "If it's just five…"

"It's not." Genus stated.

He began to stare blankly into the side street; he turned to the others and nudged his head towards the darkened alleyway. Zombieman was the first to follow, then Bang and Bomb.

Bad wondered what the hell was going on!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Earlier…

"You've been what!"

"Following your brothers… I was asked to keep an eye on them, good thing I did… looks like the move has been made,"

It was odd for Zombieman to come to Melee and Garou, even stranger still to request to speak with them alone. The two were in the main lobby assisting their daughter with the new arrivals of young heroes. Alley was setting up training schedules and assessments when Zombieman entered. He turned to Melee and Garou and merely nudged his head towards the same room he used when speaking with Jason. They were confused by his actions, Melee had no idea why he was here, let alone what he wanted. Yet the moment they entered, he turned and locked the door. Zombieman told them the news. "I just saw your brothers being taken out of a hospital… unconscious by a small legion of clones in City B." he said.

Melee felt her heart break in two. The bastard has actually done it, he come after her brothers in order to lure her, Garou and the family out! "Oh God… Oh God…" she muttered and began to weep.

"Melee, keep it together, they ain't dead, he won't kill them. That's his only bargaining chip he has right now." Garou said as he tried to keep himself settled.

But she could see it in his eyes. He was pissed off too! Not to mention, the dragons on his body were starting to coil oddly, almost anticipating a strike! Melee tried to calm herself down, all the while Zombieman went on as to what happened. "He's killed the clone that brought your brothers back, he went by the name of Dr. Evo and was working with the Neo Heroes." He explained. "Who did him in, I got a hunch. One has been working at a hospital as a doctor himself, yet goes by the name of Quantum. I heard rumors that his blood could make perfect clones, as if they came from Dr. Genus himself."

"I don't give a damn about him!" protested Melee. "I need to know where they took my brothers!"

Zombieman sighed. "That's the tricky part. 106 is a man of many plans, strategies and contingences. In all honesty he has wanted Genus out of the way for some time, even during the house of Evolution days. Genus always stated if something happened to him, he has clones to replace him. 106 wanted to be the one who filled his shoes sort of speak. But now… I don't even know it's objective anymore."

"It doesn't matter." Muttered Garou. "We find him, we find the brothers. Correct?"

"Sounds reasonable…"

"Then we start looking." Garou announced. "Zombieman, tell no one of this. Melee… we keep the kids out of it. This is our fight, and knowing them, they will want to help."

She nodded in agreement. The less they have involved the safer the family will be. The events from the last time they confronted a clone still haunted her. Her own children were at death's door because they wanted to help, in the end, they couldn't do a damn thing to protect them. "We need to find a way to ensure that they don't trail us. What do we do?" she asked.

"You should think this through," warned Zombieman. "This clone cannot be taken lightly."

"You don't think we know that!" snapped Melee. "We encountered how many of these sons of bitches! We know what we are up against, and I have little doubt in my mind that this asshole has a plan, but he is anticipating a family event. We take the kids out of the equation, yes, it lowers our numbers, but he won't have what he desires…"

"Which is?" asked Zombieman.

"Who knows at this point, by the sounds of it, the clone wants genetic material. That… or his purpose is to take us out. Either way, we should be able to handle it."

But she knew that look.

Garou was concerned. Despite how strong they both are, they have been taken down by a clone of Dr. Genus once before, he knows they adapt and will attempt to taken them out again. They learn off of each other, correcting and ensuring the mistakes that were made once before, won't happen again. Even Melee was hesitant in going after 106. But there's no choice now. Her brothers are involved.

"Melee?"

She snapped out of her blank stare. Zombieman peered at her oddly. "You ain't all there right now."

"Just thinking things through…" she said. "We have to be careful with this, I have no doubt this clone is after Garou and I. He wants us out of the picture, so he can get to our children."

"Then why are you going?" demanded Zombieman. "If you know this asshole wants you and Garou taken out, why the hell fall for his trap?"

"My brothers would have done the same for me." She answered. "Not to mention, have you tried convincing this guy not to do something?" she asked and nudged Garou.

He smirked. "You ain't getting all the fun!" he said. "Besides, someone has to have your back… and if anything happens to us, we get ourselves out. Our kids don't go anywhere near this asshole!"

"What if they come anyways?" Zombieman asked. "Your kids are smart, they would follow you to the ends of the earth. Not to mention track your movements, your daughter has drones in every city now, your young son Draven has gotten better at his spying skills…"

"You know that how?" demanded Melee.

"The bastard still follows me every so often!"

Garou rolled his eyes. "We're going now in search of him, we will find the Brawlers before anything happens to them…"

"And if something happens to you?"

Melee turned to Garou, and he to her. "We get out of our own messes." She said defiantly.

There was a look of concern over the face of the former S Class hero, but then, he shrugged it off. "Whatever, I'm getting the hell out of here." With that, he left.

Melee sighed as she turned to Garou. "You don't have to come." She said. "They are my brothers…"

"Yeah, they are mine too… in law… you know… they came with the family package so…" he muttered. Yet, there was concern in his eyes. "Melee… I have never thought this could happen… not in a million years, and you damn well know how I think!" he said, but paused. "We maybe in over our heads. This clone nearly killed Genus…"

She nodded. "I know, that is why I said you don't have to come. Why risk both of our lives for my brothers?"

"Because, as much as you don't want to lose them. I cannot afford to lose you!" he protested. "Melee… I get you want to save your family, but like hell I am letting you do this alone. We're in this together! Besides, if I had siblings, you would be at my side if the same thing happened."

She gave but a nod to him. It was decided. They left that moment, avoiding the family and starting their search for her brothers Street and Knuckle.

Melee prayed she would find them before anything happens…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

106 was impressed.

He managed to convince the Brawlers to settle down and bide their time, for now. He suggested that they might want to consider how they will end the 2 dragon level threats that will be at their door. He convinced them to follow him out of the room, down the hall and into a white secluded area. It was a training room of sorts. Sound proof as well. Just in case if his company should arrive sooner than later, they won't hear the brothers within these walls. He turned and then spoke of Melee and Garou. "They are some of the strongest I have ever encountered to say the least. If you are ill prepared, they will kill you just as they did to your father and sister."

Street growled lowly. "Fists won't be enough then…"

"No, but I can help you…" 106 kept an assortment of weapons. In the room hidden within the wall was a panel. 106 grinned as he revealed it to the brothers. Within were the weapons, short swords, long swords, daggers, spears and other items that could impale and slice with great ease. "I have observed the heroes when they battle monsters and find that these are perfect for cutting through the toughest of flesh. Find one that fits your needs."

The brothers grinned as they took out a weapon. Knuckle favored a half sword. Despite the lack of skills to properly use the item in hand, he was very capable! His arms were loose and yet strong enough to wield the blade. He whipped around the sword with ease, and it was one of the heavier ones 106 possessed! "Ooo, I like this… it will cut a head clean off the shoulders!" he said with a purr to his voice.

Street was more conscious of his weapons. He didn't want just anything. He wanted something particular. "I need something worthy of Melee… that thing… that took her body… I want to make sure it suffers for its mistake!" he announced. "What's good? What would work?"

106 smirked, the brothers do indeed have a darker side when it is allowed to be unleashed. So, he offered Street a weapon that he himself made. "This one…" he said and reached for it. It appeared like a blunt object, a metal bat in a sense, yet Street took a closer look at it. It wasn't solid to say the least. "Always hold this by the handle, unless you want to feel how painful this will make your strikes! This here is a very fine, very delicate weapon. You will only get a few blows in, but the ones you land will be devastating. You see, this is made of very thin and fine metal fibers. Once it is embedded into the body they become barbed when one tries to pull them out, ripping the flesh and making it extremely painful to remove. You want it to suffer, this is the weapon for you!"

Street smiled and nodded. "I want it to feel the pain that we endured, the sense of loss we have suffered through… and for Melee to get the justice she deserves!" he announced.

"Very good. Now, you must wait until I weaken them, understood? If you try and strike them the moment they are in view, surely you will die. You must allow me to make the first move and do what I need to in order for your revenge to occur!"

The brothers sneered at the notion. "I hate waiting…" muttered Knuckle. "But we will take your advice doc, we will bide our time… I'm going to cut that bitch up," he said as he stared at his sword. "Melee… I will make sure it suffers for you!"

"You don't get all the fun!" protested Street. But a moment of pause came over him. He turned to 106 and asked. "You said… this monster has taken Garou to mate with… they didn't succeed… did they?" he asked with a disgust to his voice.

106 sighed, and nodded. "They did… they have bred quite well in all honesty. Eight offspring with power and strength from both parents."

Knuckles roared in anger. He took his sword and threw it in utter rage. 106 froze as it tore through the wall and became embedded! There was so much potential in these brothers, strength he didn't realize they had! "That sick son of a bitch!" he shouted. "We got to kill them… every last one of them needs to die!"

"Indeed, they do…" 106 said. "But for now, we need to ensure the breeding stops here… we need to take the two out and then… we deal with the offspring."

Street nodded. "He's right bro, one step at a time. We avenge sis first, and then… we take out the family of freaks!"

Knuckle nodded as he went to the wall and wrenched out the sword with relative ease. "I'm keeping the head of Garou… I want it mounted on my wall…"

"Very well. Gentlemen, I suggest you get ready, it won't be long until our… guests arrive to say the least. Just remember what you promised me!"

They nodded to him. With that, 106 left the room and was quick to go into another. There his legions gathered and were awaiting him. "Report" he demanded.

"Garou and Melee are the only ones on the move, the children don't appear to be joining them in the search to say the least. We have detected two of them on the opposite side of the continent. The others are within City K itself and yet we are uncertain as to where." One explained.

"Garou and Melee have been made aware since we allowed Zombieman to witness the removal of the brothers. He has no doubt passed along the message to them."

"We also have reports that the Original is now in the hunt, he is on his way to City R along with Metal Bat, Zombieman and the new Neo Heroes Ran and Shaw."

"Interesting that the original would work with Neo Heroes like this… fascinating…" 106 muttered. "What heroes are in the area at this time? Who could pose a threat?"

"Amai Mask is not within the city limits, he is actually with one Muman Rider of all people."

"Muman Rider… he was Class C Rank 1. No threat to us."

"Master…" one of the clone said. "What will be done with the Brawlers when we obtain Melee and Garou?" he asked.

"Oh, we are still going to use them. They will assist us in taking the children out. After all, when the parents are dead, there is no one to protect them. We will breed a few of them but the rest are going to be studied for future projects." 106 announced.

"And the martial artists?"

He smiled. "I have plans for them too, they need to be kept alive. Suiryu, Max and Snek have such grand potential. But for now, we will focus on getting Melee and Garou, then their children." He announced.

The minions applauded, but suddenly, one stopped. He checked his small computer device and smiled. "We just secured Melee Brawler and Garou… just as you predicted sir. They have fallen for the bait, and will be here shortly."

His smile grew. "Ready the serum. The moment they arrive, I want it injected into them. We need to bide enough time to ensure it gets into their system. It's time to test my latest development!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What… the… Hell!" Bad said.

Genus was acting oddly, even more so the moment they arrived in City R. He went towards a darkened alleyway, claiming they were not the only ones keeping an eye on the clone dubbed 106. Bad followed with great reluctance, yet kept a firm grip on his bat to be certain. Genus turned to what appeared to be nothing more than a dead end wall. "What's going on here? We ain't got time to get lost!" he protested.

Genus smiled as he pushed in a brick, the wall broke in two and opened before them. "Follow me…" he explained.

There was no option at this point. Bad, Bang, Bomb and Zombieman ventured through the wall and down a set of stairs. "The house of evolution kept many bases in various areas just in case an issue arrived, for example if a lab was compromised. Other times it was used to securely move samples from one location to another, or merely dispose of the ones that didn't quite fit what was desired of them…" Genus explained.

By the time they reached the bottom step. Bad froze.

There were clones here by the dozens to say the least, but also, there were monster like creatures! "Seriously, what the actual fuck!" Bad demanded.

Zombieman sneered. "I knew you couldn't throw these ones away," he muttered below his breath.

The room came to a pause, suddenly. All eyes came on Zombieman. "66!" they cheered. The monster like creatures quickly approached in great excitement to Zombieman.

"Friends of yours?" Bang asked.

He sneered and kept silent as some of the subjects approached him, their eyes widened with great surprise and admiration. "You have done well for yourself, look at you, a hero!" One said, Bad tried to make sense of it. It had human features but… it looked almost like a spider at the same time! It had eight eyes, short hairs all over its body and face, and fangs at the side of its lips. Yet there were very small and pathetic looking arms under his main ones. "Come, you must be tired…"

"No time, we're looking for clone 106." He announced.

The room went dead silent.

One could hear a pin drop as the clones themselves appeared nervous. "He's worst than Carnage Kabuto!" one of the clones whispered.

"I know that was the choice back at the house of evolution. Try and settle Carnage Kabuto… or work with 106. Many took the quicker death." Said another.

"Please, listen to me!" Genus pleaded. "106 is out to harm friends of mine, I cannot allow him to succeed. I need your help. Does anyone know where his lab is? Even a slight indication would be appreciated!"

There was silence in the room, yet the spider like man sighed. "Yes." he said reluctantly. "He is on the other side of town, at an old warehouse. It has since been modified, it still appears as the structure stands, yet within is his lab and downstairs is his testing facility."

"How would you know that, Eights?" asked Zombieman.

The creature smirked. "It's been a while since someone called me that," yet his smile vanished. "I've been in the area, hunting. I saw one of his clones come out, I know which ones are ours and which are his. There's a certain tang to them to say the least…"

Bad was sick.

"You… eat people?" Bad asked, all the while, he was mentally preparing to smash the spider like man.

"Only the bad ones!" he insisted. "There are plenty of those in the cities, but mainly, I try to take out his clones without getting caught. But that is where you will find him, I am certain of it."

Genus bowed his head graciously. "Thank you" he said. "We will not involve you any farther. I have long said I wish to end the house of evolution. I have destroyed many of my own clones for the cause, but you… I will spare, I am sorry I never saw your potential sooner or seen though your perspective. I have a better understanding now than before. Continue your work with pride" With that, he called for Bad and the others to leave.

They walked out, yet Bad still felt he should go back in and smash the place up. "What the hell is that doing in the middle of a city!?" he growled.

"They are of no threat." Zombieman insisted.

"No threat... YOU GOT A DAMN SPIDER LIKE MAN EATING PEOPLE!"

"Yeah… he helped me escape." Zombieman muttered, he paused to turn and glare at Bad. "Look, like me, not all things made at the house turned evil. The clones there were rejected since they didn't originally follow Genus's idea of a forced evolution. The still sought it, but were not going to test it out on living things. The creatures you saw were like me, human at one point or another. They managed to escape and found refuge here by the clones. They managed to maintain their humanity, yet still, they got to live like that. Eights was and still is a good man. He didn't harm an innocent life and took his appetite out on the bad people. Like how Garou eats monsters when he himself is one."

They just exited the alleyway. Genus paused as he took a phone out from his pocket. "Is that yours?" asked Bang.

"No, I took this from Quantum for clues… we're too late… he's gotten Garou and Melee…"

They paused to the news. "What's our next plan?" asked Bang. "We are obviously out numbered, they will be anticipating a rescue party, no doubt there will be traps…" he said aloud.

Genus sighed. There was no other choice now. He made the call.

"Hello… Alley?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At the Association.

Boros kept out of sight.

Only a handful of heroes knew of him and his true form within the Association itself. However, Mother Figure insisted that he remain unseen until she believed they were ready to meet him. Still, in the past hour, much has happened. He kept a close watch as to how things have been done, and yet he thought it was odd that the elders of Mother figure left without a word or warning as to where they would be going. He tried to mention it to father figure, but he insisted it was fine, they didn't have to tell them all the time where they were going.

Yet, the man called Zombieman left shortly after them. In fact, the elders appeared to be in a decent mood before he arrived, when they left, he could sense the urgency on their faces. Something was not right in his mind.

He was with mother figure when she got the call from Dr. Genus. He told her of her elders, they were in pursuit of a clone that has taken mother elder's brothers. But in doing so, they have now been caught by the same clone. How? He didn't know, but for a human, that is quite a feat to say the least. After the call ended, she began to tremble.

"Alley?" father figure asked.

"Gather everyone." Was all she could say. Boros however sensed something was greatly wrong. Despite the elders being captured, they could overcome the obstacle at hand, couldn't they? How difficult could one human be?

But then, he remembered reading into Dr. Genus himself, the house of evolution as they called, transfixed on forcing human evolution with tests and experiments. He then remembered speaking to Goliath of them, he explained there was a clone who turned Snek, Max and father figure into what they are. Another discovered a way to take the monster bio energy out of the family to use on the world, nearly killing them in the process. "No matter how many times they are defeated, the clones evolve and thought of new methods to take us down. This one has learned from the past clones' mistakes and intends on not making any." Goliath explained. "This one, nearly killed Dr. Genus himself."

That would be similar to surpassing a master.

Boros began to understand the gravity of the situation, which was why he remained hidden as mother figure called for a meeting of the heroes. She could barely speak full sentences. The shock of it all bothered her greatly. Her elders are known to consult the family and involve them when it comes to drastic action. This time, they were omitted from the process.

Mother figure stood as tall and proud as she could before announcing. "I need help…" her voice suddenly waivered as she gave out the details. "Clone… 106 from the house of evolution has kidnapped my uncles Street and Knuckle Brawler… the clone who brought them back into this world… has been killed."

Whispers began to fill the room, yet some heroes wondered what the worry was about. "Couldn't your parents just go and get them?" asked Death Gatling.

Mother figure trembled, tears began to fall as her brothers became to appear worried. "Alley… what's happened?"

"He… got them too…" she whispered weakly. Her legs finally gave out from under her. Father figure was quick to catch and embrace her into his arms, and then his wings.

"Hey, it's okay, we're going to get them back!" he vowed.

Yet, her brothers appeared just as devastated. "They… didn't tell us… why… why wouldn't they tell us?" question the eldest son Pac.

"I… I don't understand… are we too weak?" asked Hunter.

The family appeared to be falling to pieces. So much so Snek decided to step up sort of speak and take over the gathering. "Kids, this isn't about you being weak, it's about you not getting involved, hell, they didn't tell me a damn thing either!" he stated. Snek's focus then turned to the heroes in the room. "This is no laughing matter to say the least. This clone is dangerous! He has learned form the past clones we took out, he is ensuring each step is calculated… which means he was anticipating them. Now, he's going to be anticipating us. Problem is… we are no a match for this asshole."

The room fell into whispers and loud murmurs. "What do you mean Snek?" asked Hunter.

He sighed aloud to the notion. "I am only guessing here, but after the last time we all got taken by a damn clone, we were nearly killed… you were nearly killed. He is going to expect us to go in and save your parents. Which means we are just falling right into his hands. We're the strongest ones here, we go now, we may as well just knock on the door and walk in!" he explained. "The last thing we want to do is give this shithead materials. They prize genetic information, so sending an S class or M Class isn't an option. Anyone below that is pretty much fodder to say the least."

Boros couldn't sit back anymore.

"Senpai!" Boros called.

He stepped into the light and in view of the heroes. Many of them went pale, other began to whisper, wonder who he is. Snek however didn't stop him from showing his presence. "Boros…"

"Permission to take over?" he asked.

Snek turned to Alley who was still trembling from the news. He turned back to him and gave but a nod. "Thank you," Boros stood before the masses. "My name is Lord Boros. I was once the leader of the aliens who attack this world and leveled City A to the ground. I am not the original, but his clone…" he explained.

"Everyone has a clone now a days…" muttered the heroes Tank Top Black Hole.

"Now, this isn't right of me to take over, and I can understand that none of you may trust me either. But know this, the new life I have will be put to better use. I will save lives rather than destroy them meaninglessly. So, I start with these four. This house of evolution prides itself on knowledge and genetics for its weapons and minions. If that is the case, then we shall use the heroes who will offer them nothing for testing, as well as can provide with the best sources of fighting power. I need Genos for certain, I will initiation a new hero named Bun-Bun Bomb to accompany you. Max, I need you on standby!"

Lightning Max paused yet nodded to the order.

"I wish to consult with master on the matter…" Genos said.

"Do whatever the hell you want," Saitama muttered.

"Saitama, I need you on this mission as well…"

"Wait, I thought you said…"

"Has anyone seen him bleed before?" Boros asked. "You forget yourself Senpai Snek, he is the ones who defeated the original. The house of Evolution will not be able to gain a single shred of DNA from him, therefore he is more than capable of going."

"You are going to send three heroes to battle a house?" demanded Death Gatling.

"Four including Max, it is all I need." Boros announced confidently. "Gentlemen, with me. We will meet Bun-Bun in the war room!"

Genos, Max and Saitama were quick to follow him out, at the same time, Boros gave a look to King who already made his way to the pilot room. "You sure about this?" Saitama asked. "You could just send me you know!"

Boros smirked. "You will play your part well enough, but first, we need to understand and gauge the enemy. Genos and Bun-Bun have recording capabilities, we will get every scrap of visual information that we can. From there, we clear the hostages. The finally is where you come in. You level the place to the ground!"

"I never get to do anything fun…" Saitama muttered.

"Master does have a point, despite all this, he could be the only one…"

"Genos, please, consider this, the more information we have the better we will be for it. I have little doubt this clone is stupid enough to stay where he is. He knows a counter strike is coming. All his other clones failed to leave when they had an opportunity, this one will not waste it."

"You are saying that this clone has already vacated its lab?"

"I don't doubt it the least bit. But now, we have to act fast." They entered the war room. Bun was already there waiting. "About time you boys showed up!" she said.

Boros pulled up a map of City R. "With the details given to us by Genus to mother figure, the lab is held here… at an old warehouse. Which leds me to believe it is underground."

"Much like the last one we encountered." Said Genos.

"Bun, I need you to enter here… on the east point. Genos, you will enter through the west. You job will be to reach the center of the establishment, if it cannot be done, then get captured but record everything. Bide your time and let's see what we are really dealing with and why. From there, we will assess the situation. Our main priority will be to get the Brawlers and mother figure's elders out of harms way."

"You mean Melee and Garou?" asked Saitama.

"Yes,"

"Why not just call them Melee and Garou, for that matter if you consider Alley and Suiryu your mother and father, just call them that too…"

"Why are we speaking of this now?" Boros demanded.

"It's been bothering me ever since you said those words to them. It's weird."

Boros rolled his eye to it all. "Let's accomplish this first and then we can discuss matters after."

"Where do I come into this?" asked Max.

Boros smiled. "Soon enough, but I need to give Genos, Bun and Saitama a head start. Speaking of which, Genos, Bun, head out. Saitama follow suit if you wish, when the call clear is given…"

"Punch it… I know," he said.

"Max…"

"You can't send him!" protested Bun.

Boros smiled. "Oh, don't worry. He won't be going in but I can only imagine how many droids he could control with his power, after all, we need a distraction…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

His head was swimming.

It's been a while since Garou felt someone knock him out, still, he didn't see where it was coming from, how it was done. He does remember something… Melee… she was knocked out of the sky first! He dove after her, when he too was struck by something.

His head rolled back and forth as he tried to wake himself, his eyes were heavy, he couldn't even lift his head to see forward. "Oh good, it's working."

With blurred vision he managed to see the damn clone before him. "you… son… of … a… bitch" Garou muttered.

"Ah, fighting it, good, good, keep doing so. It will help with my tests to say the least. The sedative I have spend years making, in fact, I was already working on it to use on something else… the Monster King Orochi for one. What a specimen he would have been!" 106 then reached up, he tilted Garou's head just high enough to take in the room. He saw her… across the room, Melee was chained to the wall.

"Me… Melee…"

"Oh, she fine… for now that is. You see, I had decided that her brothers are wasting their potential being Neo Heroes. Why have them do lowly work like that when they can become my sample collectors!"

Garou's head slipped from the hands of the clone, yet he gathered his strength to lift it once more. "M… Melee!" he called as loud as he could. It was barely a shout, but he hoped it was loud enough for her to hear his voice.

"So noble of you, trying to convince her to wake up. But you should be more concerned with yourself." 106 began to peer into his eyes once more and smiled. "I am more than aware that your daughter and my master created a counter measure to the cell I took from her. In fact it is the very thing that is keeping you incapacitated right now. You see, I learned something about you, Garou. Your metabolic rate… a blessing and a curse is it not?" he teased. "Your body digests that is put into it at a rapid pace, I had you ingest this for such a reason. You see, what I created attacks that very attribute of yours. Normally when you stomach a poison, you create an antidote to it rather quickly and make that toxin your own. But, if it isn't a poison, let alone a protein of use to your body… it cannot be used until expelled… and if your metabolic rate slows down to a snails crawl… you cannot rid yourself of it now can you?"

Garou tried will all his might to summon strength, not even the dragons on his body could move, they were weak and limp as he was. "What… do…you want?" he growled lowly.

106 smirked. "Simple really, the best genetic samples I can find, and ones that I can use!" he whispered. "Your and Melee are without a doubt some of the best in the world, but now you have been replaced. Merely tossed aside as your genes infused into one… creating children that are stronger with each and every time you tend to have them. I seek your latest editions. But… Alley is of great use to me still, and your son Goliath, for he has something I want!" the clone then smirked. "The others are merely disposable. But I am certain they will make wonderful side projects…"

The chains rattled, he managed to summon one little strength he had and tried to rip himself from the walls. Yet, he couldn't. Garou wanted to tear this thing apart! He wanted him to suffer and bleed, yet his power couldn't be summoned. "Tsk, tsk. To think I would have used you for a greater test than the original notion. Never mind to that, you are too much of a liability…"

"SIR!"

Garou glared as a clone came in. "We have intruders, the Original is among them!"

"Oh? Very well, let them in, ensure they are greeted properly."

"Yes sir!"

"I am going to kill you…" Garou whispered. "I am going to tear you apart… and tear out your heart…"

"I don't have one!" 106 said with a grin. "Besides, you have no idea what I am capable of, Garou, human monster! You have no idea… what kind of tests I am truly up to!"

The clone let out a sigh. "Well, I am going to take my leave, I am certain my legions will handle your children well enough, and soon… you can be reunited as one big happy family! Once the tests are completed of course… that may take time, but then again, death tends to bide its time for those who suffer!"

He was helpless as he watched 106 walk out of the room, yet, he smiled as he opened the door. "They are all yours!"

Garou froze as Street and Knuckle walked in, armed with weapons and a look of evil intent on their faces. The door closed behind them and locked. The two grinned. "Oh, we've been waiting for this…" said Knuckle.

They tore Melee from the wall and tossed her careless to the floor. Knuckle smiled over her as he took the tip of the sword and carefully at first brushed back her bangs, yet that look of anger came over him. "Disgusting, vile beast… Kill our sister and then take her body!"

"She… is your … sister!" Garou tried to call. "She's… Melee!"

"Shut up!" Street snapped. "We know what happened, we know that she died and the monster who killed her took possession of her body!"

"No… no… it didn't happen…"

"SHUT UP!" Snapped Knuckle. "You're next anyway. You knew it all too, and then, you had the audacity to defile our sister's body to make a monster army! We know of you hero hunter, and rest assured, you are going to suffer as much as her!" said Knuckle, he then traced the tip of the sword across her brow, Garou cringed as he saw her bleed.

"Please… stop… don't hurt… her,"

"Oh yeah… whose gonna stop us?" demanded Street.

KABOOM

The wall on his left burst and crumbled. The dust and smoke cleared as two young Neo Heroes stood. "Wow… that has a lot more power than I thought it did…"

"Not now!"

The two rushed in. "GAROU!"

He looked up to the young faced hero with white hair, a small smile came over him. "Took… you long… enough… ya old… fart…"

"Who the hell are you!" demanded Street.

"Knuckle, Street… you don't remember us? We're your friends from the Neo Heroes. Ran and Shaw!"

Knuckle sneered. "Never heard of you."

"It's no use gentlemen…" Genus made his way through the rubble, he looked at the two Brawlers and sighed. "Their minds have been whipped. But, thankfully, Dr. Evo took precautions."

"Evo? He's the one who saved us from that monster attack!" stated Street.

"No, that is a fraud. The real Dr. Evo was killed. The man who has since claimed to be him did so in order to obtain you. Fortunate, before that occurred, the real Evo injected you with a protection vaccine. It should take effect shortly."

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you… GAAH!" roared Knuckle.

He dropped the sword and stumbled back, Street cringe as he fell to his knees. "What… is happening?!"

"The brainwashing is being counteracted. Despite the memories being cleared, Evo injected you with something so the memory lost will be returned…"

"LIAR!" Street managed to get to his feet, with a short sword in hand and rushed at Genus. "PAY FOR YOUR LIES!" he thrust the sword right through him, and went as far as pinning Genus to the wall. The smell of blood filled the room. All Garou could do was watch, but his eyes grew too heavy to resist. Bang and Bomb surrounded Knuckle who didn't intend on going down without a fight either…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Boros waited.

He managed to hack into security cameras on site of the lab, he even managed to get into it without being detected thus far. However, as a precaution, he used a whole different computer system that was off grid from the association, if someone or something managed to infiltrate this device, it can easily be destroyed and ensure the hacker goes no farther. "So, what am I doing?" Max asked again with great confusion.

"I already sent the message out to mother figure's robot Bofoi, it should be here soon…"

The door opened to the war room, Bofoi arrived with one of Metal Knight's battle robots. "Device 2045 is ready" Bofoi announced.

"Thank you, you are dismissed."

Once the droid left the room, Max found himself staring at the monstrous hunk of metal. "How… do you expect me to control this!?" he demanded.

"Simple really, electronic waves." Boros said. "Electrocute the robot, put a good surge into it, and yet keep yourself attached to the machine in doing so. Better still, use your tentacles to achieve a connection."

Max was uncertain, yet he did what was asked. He took out two of the tentacles and latched them onto the sides of the robot after moving in behind it. There he sent a surge through. The robot twitched and powered on as Max finished the infusion. He was breathless to the task. "Okay… now what?" he asked as he caught his wind.

Boros smiled. "Release it and think of it moving."

It only brought about greater confusion but Max did as he was told, he stared at the robot when suddenly it began to move! It turned around and looked down at him. "How…"

"Your electricity is like life blood to machinery. You have infused your own power into it, making you its pilot in a sense. Now, the important part. I need you to run the distraction…" Boros turned back to the screen, he monitored the tracking chip in Bun-Bun before giving the nod. "Go now, and cause a scene. Just be warned, there are others in the building, Genus has arrived and did not go alone."

With a nod Max turned to the robot. "Follow me out and let's do this!" Just as he was about to leave, he froze. "Wait, how can I control it if I can't see what's going on?"

Boros rolled his eye. "You are connected to it, use the electricity in the fiber optics to see through them, that is electrical base, you can read that, can you not?"

"Huh?"

"Very well, it appears we are going to be learning something new, outside, we cannot waste time!" he announced. "I also don't know how long you can control this thing on the charge given."

#

"So… Bub-Bun is it?"

"Yeah! What of it Saitama?"

"Nothing, just curious… you don't look like a robot"

"Thanks!"

"Master, ahead!" stated Genos.

The warehouse was within sight, the three came to a pause as Bun-Bun took in her surroundings. "It appears clear, but we are not to go in until the distraction is offered. But, I best be getting to my position. You two going to be okay?" she asked.

"Master and I are more than capable. You best be concerned about yourself, this is your first mission is it not?" asked Genos.

She laughed. "Yeah, it is… it's exciting!" with that, Bun-Bun made her way around to the other side. She kept hidden for the time being, yet paused as she found a hole already torn in the wall. "Looks like someone started the party without us!" Curious now, she went in, all over the floor and walls laid monster parts and gore of test subjects. She turned on her communicator in the collar around her neck. "Yeah, we got company, someone beat us here." She warned.

#

Inside…

He was the favorite, that was certain in his mind. Why else would 106 call him Favo? Despite the name not being the most appealing, he was the only clone in the legions to have one. Therefore it was a name to be proud of.

Master called upon him just before his departure. "I will be leaving now. I do ask of you for one thing…"

"Anything master!"

106 smiled. "We have moved all test subjects?"

"We have the moment the Brawlers awoken, we moved all viable clones."

"Good, and for the Brawler's themselves?"

"We have the contingency plan in place. If they do not kill Melee and Garou, the injection will be given to the human monster and his mate."

"That's all I ask, ensure the serum is loaded and ready to be administered. I don't want any mistakes, understood!"

"Yes Master… and for the children?"

106 sighed. "They grew cleaver to say the least. The children are not going to come to save their parents, we have picked up energy signatures, only one is human… yet they are sending in robots and cyborgs to rescue them."

Favo paused. "This is not like them. The children would pool their strength to come and save their parents would they not?"

"Indeed, and this isn't the work of the three martial artists, this is too thought out of a plan, a strategy no less from one who has seen battle like this… this family is holding out on us…" 106 sighed. "It matters not anyway, we have learned from this and will try again, for now, the important factor is this. We rid ourselves of Garou and Melee, we continue on as plan with the other studies."

"Yes Master, I will not fail you!"

"See that you don't…" with that, 106 left the warehouse, leaving Favo in charge. He was quick to go to the security room, where he was able to observe the events of the room. Something strange was happening. The Neo heroes were on their knees, Bad and Zombieman too! They surrendered! "Highly unusual… I wonder what this is about?" he muttered.

Curiosity got the better of him as he went to the room. There he saw the Brawlers standing over Melee and Garou. Yet, there was a strange look on their faces. They appeared confused.

"Gentlemen… have you finished the task?" Favo asked.

The brothers began to stare at him oddly. "We got an issue here… you ain't the Doc are you?"

"No, but his assistant to say the least… what's the problem?"

Street stared down at Melee and Garou. "These two… ain't acting like monsters." He said. "Dad taught us all we know about them, and they are not fitting the description to say the least. Also… Why the hell are heroes here to save them?" he demanded.

Favo stared down at the Neo Heroes and Zombieman who were on their knees with their hands behind their backs. "Strange thing is, we were about to fight them off… when one of them shouted for the others to stop and surrender…" said Street. "Why surrender when they outnumbered us?"

Knuckle then got this crazed smirk on his lips. "You know… we got these memories rattling off in our brain here. We got some of these two being the monsters we were told about, they the one that looked like sis killed her and took her body… But then, we got this other memory… of her being a lot like how I remember sis to be. A caring, young woman with a family of her own, and yet became this… in order for her life to be saved."

Favo froze to the news, how could the mind wipe wear off!

"So… that brings us to this…" said Street. "Who do we trust?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

What could he say?

How could he say it?

Favo stared at the brothers who looked to him with great interest. "We got another thing to notice here… Watch…" Knuckle stood over the monster couple, he took his brother's weapon, held it high over his head and was about to bash it down on to Melee and Garou. Yet, Garou threw himself over her, Melee turned her body just enough so she would take the brunt of the blow for him. He stopped a fraction away from striking them. "Now… monsters… are self preservation creatures. They would throw their own mother into harms ways if it meant they would avoid injury… Why are these two so willing to take a strike for the other?"

"It's it obvious?" Favo asked. "They are toying with your sense of humanity! They are making it appear as if they give a damn to each other!"

"You cock sucking son of a bitch!" roared Metal Bat.

"Shut it short stack, I ain't trusting anyone in this room right now!" warned Knuckle. He turned back to Favo. "If what you say is true, then explain this."

This time he went for the strike, he brought his weapon down, and yet with what strength Garou possessed, he got one of his dragons to block the weapon, and another to go after the arm. Knuckle fended them off easily, but it only made him more confused. "This isn't right…"

"He's in a weakened state," said Favo.

"No… not that, if put in his position… why didn't he aim for my throat? I was wide open, instead he went for my arm with the weapon in it. Why when he could have killed me at that moment with what strength he possessed?"

Street glared at Genus who just pried himself out of the wall. "You told these people here to surrender… why? If we were outnumbered, why throw down your arms?" Street paused. "Also how did you survive a strike like that? You should be dead from the blood you loss." he demanded.

Genus dislodged the sword from his stomach. "My abilities are not to be the focus of this," he said and tossed the sword to the side, he stared at the Brawlers and said. "We surrendered for we are not here to fight you!" he said. "We came… to save you…"

The Brawlers turned to each other, they stared at the faces in the room before they gave a nod. "My gut is telling me to believe him over you… whoever the hell you are." Street said to Favo. "Give me a reason why we should believe what you say?"

He merely smirked. "Why give a reason?" he asked, but then sighed aloud. "I had really hoped you would have taken care of these two for me, but it's clear that you won't be destroying Garou or Melee any time soon…"

"SO YOU ADMIT THIS IS MELEE!" demanded Knuckle.

"Very well, yes… she is. But it doesn't matter anymore." Reaching into his jacket, Favo took out the dart gun. "Behold gentlemen, after years of research we have developed the means of finally putting down the human monster and his infuriating mate, Melee Brawler!" he said as a crazed grin came over his lips. "Once they are dead… we go after their children, some we will use for breeding purposes. The others… will join their parents on the dissection table…"

"WHY DO THIS!" demanded Street. "Why are you doing this to our sister… to our family? What the hell have they done to you to deserve this…" he froze for a moment. "What were you going to have us do if we had believed you?"

Favo grinned. "You should have taken my word over theirs, we were going to have you hunt down the children and bring them to us. When you finished… we would keep you around for tests. Master wanted to see what creations he could make from your blood. You do have strong genes after all…" Yet then his focus shifted to Melee and Garou. "First thing's first…" and with that, he fired his two shots. They would be clean and right into a vial organ of Melee and Garou. In their weakened states, even their flesh becomes soft and supple like a human's again. These injections will end them once and for all!

Yet, before the darts could hit their mark. The Brawlers threw themselves before them!

They took the injection, and already began to feel its effect. Favo froze. "You fools! We still needed your genetics for our cause! There is no more blood to clone you from let alone make something of it!" he roared in anger. He shook his head to it all then stated. "You are going to die a pain worst than death itself! That is to destroy monster DNA, not human, now it will break down your bodies slowly!"

They merely smirked. Their balance already distorted. "Brawlers, don't move! You will spread the poison!" warned Genus.

"Nah… it's all good…" said Knuckle but then, that troublemaker smirk came over his lips. "This ain't going to kill us right away… right? Which means… we got time to take you down!"

They tried to stand at the ready to fight. However they stumbled and tripped over their own feet. The toxins spread quickly, Genus was quick to take the darts from their bodies, only to realize the poison they were injected with appeared similar to what he used on Quantum. "Don't flatter yourself… my master made this LONG before you thought of the concept." Favo said and laughed aloud. "I may not have ended Melee and Garou, but at least these two will be out of our hair from now on!"

"You… YOU!" Genus roared. "THIS ISN'T WHAT THE HOUSE OF EVOLUTION WAS TO STAND FOR, WE WERE TO EVOLVE MAN KIND INTO A BETTER STATE, YOU HAVEN'T EVOLVED!"

"I don't answer to you anymore… Genus. I answer to the greater mind, the one that has surpassed you in everything you ever accomplished! And I will be at his side as he brings about a great new…."

CRASH

A massive robot fell from the ceiling. It appeared to have run out of power the moment it arrived. Nothing turned on, nothing moved… yet it managed to land on top of Favo in a metal heap! Half of his body was pinned under the monstrosity, he couldn't move as it slowly began to crush him to death.

"That's one way of ending him." Muttered Bad.

#

Bun-Bun rushed in. Destruction surrounded her. Whoever came in clearly has done this before. "This isn't right, someone beat us here!" she announced.

'It matters not, we have to get everyone out. Continue to look in the rooms and record what you find,' came the command from Boros.

'The blue guy is right, we got a mission,' came the voice of King. "Now, you and I both know the easies way to observe multiple rooms…"

Bun smirked. She tore though one wall and then she began to rush from room to room, busting down the walls and took in everything within. There was little to find, however by the time she reached the center of the warehouse, there she found the heroes. However the sight wasn't pleasant.

Favo was halfway crushed under the Metal Knight robot yet was still alive as he tried to struggle and break free, Street and Knuckle Brawler were down, their left arms have begun to turn black. "You guys okay!" she called.

The room froze. "Who the hell…"

"Bun-Bun Bomb, hero." Genus explained. "We don't have time, the brothers have been hit with a serum, and it's eating away at them from the inside out, if we don't…"

"It's too late…" whispered Knuckle. "I can already feel it spreading… Doc, you can't do anything about it."

"I have to try!"

"It's okay…" said Street. He looked down and saw Melee, she was still out cold, but smiled. "She's alive, that's all we care about."

"No…we…can help… you!" Garou said weakly. "Fight… it!"

Street smile. "Hey, can someone bring him over to me for a moment?" he asked.

Bun-Bun nodded as she lifted Garou with ease, she brought him to Street's side. With what little strength he had, went into his right arm. He grabbed the back of Garou's head and brought it forward and gently butted heads, their brows pressed together, Street looked him head in the eyes and said. "I'm counting on you… we're counting on you…"

Garou trembled. "She needs you…"

"No, she needs you, and you need her… we're not part of this equation here… We were a happy accident, but at least… we know she is looked after… take care of sis…"

"Don't make me haunt you!" warned Knuckle.

The walls began to shake, Genos suddenly burst from the other side. "There is no more energy signatures…" but paused. "Street and Knuckle Brawler…"

"Get out of here…" said Knuckle. "This will take us out faster than this damn toxin…"

"106… made a self destruct code… I saw it on the computer… when Favo's pulse stops… the place comes down… he's barely alive under than tin can… go…" said Street.

There was no choice. Bun-Bun lifted Garou, Genos got Melee, Street and Knuckle were too big to carry and neither one wanted to be a burden to the heroes.

As much as it pained everyone, they were left behind…

#

The heroes just cleared out of the warehouse, Bad kept looking back, wanting to rush in and get the Brawlers before it was too late, however he could feel the ground shaking, the thing was going to blow! "BAD MOVE!" roared Zombieman.

He rushed to the others as they continued to try and put some distance between themselves and the building. However, many were confused as they ran past Saitama. "Hey…" he said before making his move. He ran towards the warehouse, no one understood why until he jumped into the air. With a serious punch he brought the whole thing down and yet somehow he managed to suppress the explosion! The warehouse was down, and the Brawlers within.

"We… shouldn't have left them…" muttered Bad. "GODDAMN IT WE SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT THEM!"

"Bad… there was nothing that could have been done." Said Genus. "What was injected… eats away at the body, it depends on where it hit, I have a feeling the serum went for the bone first… when the bones are infected it spreads rapidly… this way, they died with mercy than in agony."

"We better get these two home…" said Bun-Bun.

"Yeah, we better go back to the Neo Heroes…" muttered Bang. He turned to Bad. "Listen… what we have told you…"

"I ain't in the mood to talk about this now!" Bad scolded. "Let's just got…"

As they left, Saitama returned. "That was uneventful…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She could only watch.

Her parents lay in bed within the medical ward. Alley felt so helpless, worst still. Her uncles were gone. Suiryu hasn't left her side since. He would come up beside her and pull her into his arms. He tried to purr just to calm her down, but not even that would work. "Thanks for trying…" she whispered.

"I had to try something. I don't like seeing you this way…"

"Ahem…"

Someone cleared their voice gently behind them. Alley turned and saw Boros who tried to stand tall and proud. "I am sorry for overstepping my bounds, I didn't mean to take control of the situation at hand. That, and I am sorry for my failure."

"Boros…"

"I vow to you, I will correct this!" he said. "I don't quite know how, but I will. Mother… father… permit me this. Let me try and fix this!"

"Whoa wait, fix this? Boros, the deed is done, there is no fixing anything!" Suiryu protested. "Street and Knuckle are gone, Melee and Garou are in weakened stated. We don't know when they will recover. Genus is working on that now."

"Indeed he is, but in that time, I must find means of fixing what has happened, and I vow to you, I will!" he said. "I do not like failure… nor do I like seeing family suffer. I have come to know that pain."

He said nothing more and left. Suiryu shook his head, yet Alley was touched. "He called me mother… not mother figure… just… mother…" she whispered.

"Yeah… he did… but what does he intend on doing now? How does he believe he will fix this?" Suiryu asked.

"He better not go after the clone… 106's head belongs to us… to mom more importantly."

"I agreed, I think we also need to start thinking outside the box here. He's starting to anticipate our moves, or actions. We have to adjust, adapt and overcome."

Alley nodded. "This one… this clone I want him to suffer a fate worst than death!"

"I agree, for now. Let's focus on your parents. What have we told the triplets?"

Alley sighed. "They already know, they beat me here when mom and dad were brought back. Since then, they had asked what they could do to help. Sometimes my siblings are too innocent for this world…"

Suiryu smiled. "We won't let anything happen to them, or to you and your family. Like it or not, we're in this for the long haul!" he vowed.

Alley smiled and nodded. "Thanks, I better go help Genus on what has affected mom and dad. The sooner we get them well again the better."

With that, Alley went to the lab. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore, she didn't want Suiryu to see her cry twice in one day. She has to be strong for her parents, her siblings, for the family…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bad returned to the Neo Heroes.

Accel was there waiting for him along with Raiden. "Where the hell have you been?!" Accel demanded. "We've had calls all day today about monsters! It's bad enough we got beaten to the punch by Muman Rider and some other guy on a bike!"

"I ain't in the mood" Bad growled as he tried to move pass them. Raiden however held him back.

"We're not done talking yet." He warned. "We know you were asking about the Brawlers… did you find them?"

Bad brushed off the arm. "They're dead!" he said.

Suddenly, Accel and Raiden were white as sheets. "Dead… what do you mean dead?!"

"It's just as he said!"

'Ran' and 'Shaw' appeared. They stood behind Bad and explained everything. Dr. Evo was a clone from the house of evolution, however he was indeed using his own skills to benefit the Neo heroes, not his own personal gain. Because of this, the clones that continued on the work of the house sought him out and killed him. "They took the Brawlers in hopes of brainwashing them and using them to their advantage. It worked for only a little while thanks to the precautions Evo took ahead of time." Shaw explained.

Accel was rendered silent. Raiden's tense state suddenly relaxed as the weight of the situation finally hit him.

"How… how did they die?" asked Raiden.

"Defending their family… their sister Melee and her mate Garou." Ran explained. "We followed a tip given to us about the incident. We didn't know Melee and Garou were a part of this until after the fact. The house was going to have the Brawlers kill their own sister. Fortunately they were able to break free and could see for themselves what was right and wrong. Sadly, the main source of this problem escaped and his underling tried to do in Melee and Garou. The Brawlers shielded them from a serum that was to kill the two, taking it into their own bodies… they died for their family."

Accel couldn't believe a word of it, Raiden too.

"How could you have known of this? How could the three of you knew of this event and we were left in the dark to it all!" demanded Accel. "You could have called for help!"

"It would do no good!" stated Bad. "They want genetic material, we called for help, we are only giving them what they wanted… Look, I ain't happy about what happened today… I lost…. I lost some good friends… So get off my back!"

Bad stormed pass them and into the halls, he caught eyes with Child Emperor who must have heard everything. Bad retreated to the sleeping quarters and slammed the door. He knew his sister was good hands thought. Pac took her to the association to be safe than sorry. For now, he couldn't ignore the grief.

He saw the looks in their eyes, two brothers willing to die for their sister, all for the sake of protecting her and her family. "Goddamn it, why didn't you two listen…" he whispered.

#

Ran and Shaw wondered back into the Neo Heroes HQ. Shaw paused as he decided to go see Bad for himself. Despite wanting to be left alone, he knew he had to talk to him. With care and caution, he approached Bad's sleeping quarters and knocked. "GO AWAY!"

"I want to talk to you"

There was silence at first, Shaw was about to leave until the door opened. Bad cleared away his tears of frustration and invited him in. With the door closed and locked, he leaned against it. "Spill it, why the hell did you come here?!" he demanded.

He smirked. "Why else would I be here? I think I told you in the car didn't I? The Neo Heroes wanted to destroy Garou and his family, I refused to see that happen, so, I figured it would be best to be on the other side of the coin and make certain that they never went through with it."

Bad snorted. "Even now, you can't let go of Garou, can you?"

He smiled warmly. "When one puts as much time into a person, that being becomes part of you. It is true that I have perhaps overstepped my bounds many times when it came to him, yet, perhaps, it's just the fatherly instinct I possessed since I didn't have children of my own."

Bad sighed, he nodded in understanding to it all. "So, what now?" he asked. "I know your secret…"

"It needs to be kept a secret until I am ready to tell the world of my… improved look." He said. "Can you at least do that for me?"

Bad sighed. "I am sick and tired of these damn secrets old man," he said. "First it was Evo, then Accel being in on reviving Street and Knuckle, then I couldn't tell Melee… It ain't my thing!"

"I understand, but do try… okay?"

He nodded. "Okay Ba…. Shaw…" he said reluctantly.

Bang gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Don't carry this burden. We all bare this, I too regret I couldn't do anything to help them. But Genus was right. We would have only delayed their suffering."

"Yeah… now Melee is going to suffer."

Bang merely nodded. "That's why she has such a wonderful family, and good friends."

He left Bad alone shortly after, things are going to have to change. Bang knows now merely observing from the sidelines will not be enough. It was time to take action.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Log 42, the days events did not go as planned. Despite the best efforts with minimal risk, two casualties have occurred, and they were the very two I tried to prevent. Knuckle and Street Brawler have fallen in battle. Granted, in my old life, such warriors who fell wouldn't be given a second though on the matter. For they were too weak to handle the task before them, but now I see and understand the notion of self sacrifice…"

Boros had left the Association shortly after speaking with his mother figure. He hasn't told her how he has been keeping busy as of late. He is more than happy to assist with the development of heroes, yet a new side project has gotten most of his attention as of late. "In recent weeks since mother's assembly and creation of her new Heroes Association. I have gone in search of the rest of the fallen ship Dark Matter. The S Class hero once dubbed as Metal Knight was quick to take the ship apart, yet, some aspects he left whole." He paused for a moment and looked about. "Such as where this log is being dictated right now."

Within the depths of the forests of City E, Boros found a good portion of his ship. It just so happened to be the medical ward of it all. "Upon the discovery of this very portion of the ship, I have learned all medical equipment, supplies and machinery is still viable. Minor repairs were needed to correct and fix various imperfections, but now all is in working order. Medical wonders left untouched by a man of science has left me rather baffled to say the least. Needless to say, it is a blessing in disguise."

He sighed. "Log end."

He looked about the room and nodded. "This will do quite nicely. I best be getting to work…"

At the flick of a switch the room hummed and came to life. Everything online, all tools at the ready and strange metals not seen of his world lay on the table awaiting their use. Boros smiled as he donned on a visor, with a fist full of metals he tossed them into a smelter and awaited for it to finished. "This... will be my finest work!" he said to himself...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Such a pity, another failure."

106 just arrived at his facility, from there he witnessed the whole event take a drastic turn. He watched the Brawlers confront the memories implanted into their heads and the ones that somehow managed to recover from the mind wipe. In the end, their convictions were too strong to contend with. They trusted their instincts and knew that they had been lied to. "I didn't give Evo enough credit for his actions. No only did he thwart my plan, he even had me take out the Brawlers. Pity, I still wanted to use them still… Oh well." He sighed.

"Master!"

106 paused as he turned to his new assistant. "Master, we have set up everything as ordered."

"Good. Now, proceed as planned. I don't want this family to have a moment's rest. Their strongest members are down, which will force the children to step up… but they won't due to the danger now. Let's push them to the brink!"

"As you wish master, what plan are we initiating?"

106 thought it over until he brought up a map of the super continent. "Do you recall the sample from a while back of these very fast warriors we came across? Just before the monster association we managed to snag a few hairs from these men?" he asked.

"Of course, the clones we made are not as fast as them but, they will work well…"

"Indeed, we made how many of those?"

"26 sir."

"Perfect. Deploy one to each of the cities and begin the plan. Each night I want them to bring me a new sample. I don't care if it's a man, woman or child. I want new materials each and every night under the shadow of darkness. Order them to avoid repeating the area they originally hunted in. and ensure they know the safe drop off zone for the samples."

"Yes sir, we will have them ready tonight!"

"Good. See to it that you don't fail like Favo did."

His assistant bowed and left to complete his task. 106 smiled wickedly. "Ready or not Children of Garou… here I come."


End file.
